The Wiggles
"The Wiggles" are a famous children's band from Australia that formed in the year 1991, a time when founder, Anthony Field, "had the idea to make a children's album". The original line-up was Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page, Jeff Fatt and Phillip Wilcher, the last of whom left the group soon after the release of their first album. In 2006, Greg as forced to leave the group due to an illness called Orthostatic Intolerance and as replaced by his long-time understudy Sam Moran, for about half a decade until Greg came back in 2012. A year later, Murray, Jeff, and Greg, were replaced by Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins and Lachlan Gillespie respectively, with Anthony currently being the only original member still in the group. Before The Wiggles Originally, Field and Fatt were in the pop 80's band called The Cockroaches. One day, Anthony Field dropped off his sister to Macquarie University and decided it looked good, so he could sign up as well. He talked to Greg Page, who was currently a roadie for The Cockroaches and convinced him to come and have a look too. This is where they met Murray Cook and Phillip Wilcher. They studied Early Childhood Teaching. Starting The Wiggles One day, Anthony had the idea to record an album of children's music, so the four guys, and a man called Phillip Wilcher, recorded and released the album in 1991. Phillip Wilcher was employed by Macquarie University as an assistant to the Early Childhood Music program in which Field had enrolled as a student. Wilcher had previously been employed as Assistant Editor for the Classical/Educational Division of the Sydney based music publishing house of J Albert and Sons Pty Ltd as well as having worked for the ABC. Field first approached Wilcher requesting he write for the debut abum. Wilcher also contributed the most financially to the project. The album as to afford the Wiggles a contract ith the ABC for to further recordings but Wilcher soon found himself dumped by Field after the debut album appeared. Wilcher states he had a verbal agreement to write for subsequent albums and whilst a document was drawn up for Phillip Wilcher agreeing that he would just stay behind the scenes as a writer and not be classified as a performer it was never officially acted upon. Wilcher did however appear in the film clip for Dorothy the Dinsosaur at the request of Anthony Field some months after initially leaving the group as a performer. According to Greg Page's autobiogrpahy, it would seem none of the other members of the group knew he had been asked back to be in the clip. In May 1992 went to the US to perform at celebrations honouring the legendary showman/pianist Liberace, whose family and friends Wilcher knew well, and when he came back to Australia he could not get in any contact with Anthony Field or any other of The Wiggles. Eventually, he was told that the album was recorded without him and he was no longer needed. Wilcher was in the States no longer than three weeks. Greg Page states in his book "Now and Then" that they had a three week deadline by which to record the second album "Here Comes A Song" , a deadline Wilcher was apparently unaware of and one which coincides with the exact dates he was performing in the States.Although he had already written nearly the whole album by himself, he later released a children's album of sheet music independently involving those songs which has received favourbale critical acclaim from several early childhood music experts. Characters The Wiggles' first character was Mischief the Monkey which was based on one of Wilcher's songs on the debut album, but he soon got cancelled out of the show. They have involved other characters into their shows such as Captain Feathersword, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Henry The Octopus and Wags The Dog. There have been other minor characters such as Zardo Zap, Officer Beaples and Professor Singalotta Songa. The Wiggles have a group of backup dancers called The Wiggly Dancers which have changed throughout the past 10 years. They tour with them and appear on the CD's, DVDs and television programs. Articles Two interesing articles have appeared in recent years about Wilcher's involvement with the Wiggles : "A Life Less Wiggly" by Steve Dow and "Becoming A Top Pre School Band was No Child's Play For Wiggles" by journalist Nick March writing for Abu Dhabi's The National. Touring Around The World The Wiggles have released close to fifty albums and video's and toured relentlessly, not just in Australia, but in the USA, Canada, Europe, Asia and many other places. They have one numerous amounts of awards and have been named the most successful children's act of all time. The Wiggles' Generations 1991 The original five members of the group, before they wore colored skivvies. *Anthony Field *Jeff Fatt *Gregory Page *Murray Cook *Phillip Wilcher 1992 - 2006, 2012 The Wiggles once Phillip left. This is the era many people think about when The Wiggles are mentioned, as it lasted the longest (so far), and is when most of what we know about them today came about (outfits, logo, characters, etc.) *Anthony Field (Blue Wiggle) *Jeff Fatt (Purple Wiggle) *Greg Page (Yellow Wiggle) *Murray Cook (Red Wiggle) 2006 - 2012 The group as it was when Greg retired from the band so he could recover from Orthostatic Intolerance. *Anthony Field (Blue Wiggle) *Jeff Fatt (Purple Wiggle) *Sam Moran (Yellow Wiggle) *Murray Cook (Red Wiggle) 2013 - present This is the current Wiggles generation, after Murray, Jeff, and Greg all left. *Anthony Field (Blue Wiggle) *Lachlan Gillespie (Purple Wiggle) *Emma Watkins (Yellow Wiggle) *Simon Pryce (Red Wiggle) Logo *''main article: The Wiggles Logo'' The first Wiggles logo was just "The Wiggles" typed out in a specific font, and it was used from their first album until late 1996. By this time, the logo was redesigned with wiggly letters out of colours and with a yellow background (pictured), which is still used today. The word 'The' is colored red, the 'i' 's tittle (dot above lowercase letter) is green, the 'L' is purple and leaving the other letters blue. However, in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas the I is purple on the title screen. Phillip Wilcher In 1991, Wilcher worked with the early childhood music program at Macquarie University. Anton Field, a childhood development student, approached him about a music group Field was contemplating. Wilcher joined Greg Page, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, and Field from its earliest days through the production of the CD The Wiggles. Wilcher claims to have "contributed the most musically to the debut album." "Get Ready to Wiggle" and "Dorothy the Dinosaur" were the only music videos that featured him and were only seen on ABC For Kids Video Hits and ABC For Kids Video Hits 2. In 1992, Wilcher travelled to the United States. When he returned he was informed that the group did not need him, and that a second album had been taped while he was overseas. Wilcher says he has no idea as to why he was kicked out of the group. The Wiggles, however, dispute this account. Dianna O'Neill, the group's spokeswoman, states that Wilcher wrote a letter of resignation. "There is no story. There was no fight, no fallout. Wilcher was just not so much into children's music, he was more into classical music." Over the years, Wilcher's involvement with the group has been essentially deleted. The debut CD has been re-recorded, renamed Wiggle Time and re-released with all of Wilcher's contributions canceled. Wilcher indicates that he was too "reclusive" to be a Wiggle. The Wiggles TV Series main article: The Wiggles (TV Series) In 1996, The Wiggles did a pilot for ABC but was rejected due to artistic differences. The Wiggles did their own TV Series in 1997, and Channel Seven bought it a year later. Disney Channel bought their second series in 1999. In 2001, The Wiggles and ABC talked about a third series, which was filmed a year later. ABC is now the official channel for The Wiggles' TV Series. They air in other countries like Hulu in America, Treehouse in Canada, ect. Most series have 26 episodes (13 for Series 1), and last 22 minutes. A few series have 52 episodes (54 for Series 3) and last 11 minutes. In December 14th 2014 they were mentioned on a Disney Channel Australia and New Zealand tv programe called I didn't do it link of proof here in Triva ☀http://ididntdoit.wikia.com/wiki/Logan%27s_Run Each TV Series has a different name and theme: *TV Series 1 - "The Wiggles" (1998, commonly reffered to as "Let's Wiggle" among fans) *TV Series 2 - "The Wiggles" (1999, commonly reffered to as "Wiggles' World" among fans) *TV Series 3 - "Lights, Camera, Action Wiggles!" (2002, also known as "Network Wiggles") *TV Series 4/5 - "The Wiggles Show" (2005-2006) *TV Series 6 - "Wiggle and Learn" (2008) *TV Series 7/8 - "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" (2013-present) Gallery The Original Wiggles TheWiggles.jpg|The original 5 Wiggles TheWigglesWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles wiggling The Main Wiggles TheWigglesatABCForKids.jpg|The Wiggles at ABC for Kids show TheWigglesatSydneyRadioStation.jpg|The Wiggles at Sydney radio station TheWigglesattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|The Wiggles performing "Okki Tokki Unga" at the Sydney Opera House in 1991 TheWigglesinCargoVan.jpg|The Wiggles in cargo van TheWigglesin1992.jpg|The Wiggles in 1992 with colored shirts TheWigglesonPlaySchool.jpg|The Wiggles on Play School TheWigglesinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggles in ABC For Kids concert TheWigglesinLet'sWiggle.jpg|The Wiggles in "Let's Wiggle" book TheWigglesPerforming.jpg|The Wiggles performing TheWigglesin1993.jpg|The Wiggles in 1993 TheWigglesinTheirVideoDebut.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggle Time" (1993) TheWigglesonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|The Wiggles on Uncle Noah's Ark TheWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" (1994) TheWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty1994.jpg|The Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" bonus skit (1994) TheWigglesin1994.jpg|The Wiggles in 1994 TheWigglesin1995.jpg|The Wiggles in 1995 TheWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in "Big Red Car" (1995) TheWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Henry TheWigglesinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Big Red Car" epilogue TheWigglesinUNICEFChristmasCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles in UNICEF Christmas commercial TheWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles in "Big Red Car" end credits (1995) TheWigglesonJanuary28,1996.jpg|The Wiggles on January 28, 1996 TheWigglesandtheFattFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and the Fatt Family TheWigglesinWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version File:TheWigglesin1996.jpg|The Wiggles in 1996 TheWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wake Up Jeff!" (1996) TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy TheWigglesinWags'Perspective.jpg|The Wiggles in Wags' perspective TheWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Captain TheWigglesinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue TheWigglesatBrokenHill.jpg|The Wiggles at Broken Hill TheWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles in Australia TheWigglesonSaturdayDisney.jpg|The Wiggles on "Saturday Disney" TheWigglesatHawthornTownHall.jpg|The Wiggles at Hawthorn town hall TheWigglesattheAPRAMusicCeremony.jpg|The Wiggles at the APRA music ceremony GoSantaGo41.png|The Wiggles in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" video promos TheWigglesonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Wiggles on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggledance!" (1997) TheWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggles and the audience TheWigglesWithoutLogosOnTheirBelts.jpg|The Wiggles in their new logo skivvies. TheWigglesinAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|The Wiggles in Australia's Wonderland concert Wiggledance!LiveinConcert1997PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggledance!" promo picture TheWigglesin1997.jpg|The Wiggles in 1997 TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" prologue TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" (1997) TheWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles at Manly Beach TheWigglesatTheirMoviePremiere.jpg|The Wiggles at their movie premiere TheWigglesattheirMoviePremiereAnnouncement.jpg|The Wiggles at their movie premiere announcment TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|The Wiggles at Wags' World TheWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Wiggles in Wiggletown TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.png|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesCold.png|The Wiggles cold TheWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in the wrong shirts TheWigglesinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheWigglesinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue TheWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggle Time" 1998 TheWigglesin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in 1998 TheWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Wiggles and company at the Album Award Presentation. TheWigglesinNewZealand.jpg|The Wiggles in New Zealand TheWigglesHitTheBigTime.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles Hit the Big Time" interview TheWigglesatTwinkleToes.jpg|The Wiggles at Twinkle Toes TheWigglesonMarch31,1998.jpg|The Wiggles on March 31, 1998 TheWigglesandTheirMums.jpg|The Wiggles and their mums TheWigglesandTheirMums2.jpg|The Wiggles and their mums TheWigglesonRecovery.jpg|The Wiggles on "Recovery" TheWigglesandSpearhead.jpg|The Wiggles and Spearhead TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.png|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles Movie" prologue TheWigglesonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|The Wiggles on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheWigglesandDarylSomers.jpg|The Wiggles and Daryl Somers TheWigglesandPluckaDuck.jpg|The Wiggles and Plucka Duck TheWigglesonSeven.jpg|The Wiggles on Seven Network TheWigglesinTVSeries1.png|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles" TV series TheWigglesinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|The Wiggles in "Dorothy's Bucket and Spade Chase" TheWigglesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggles in the Tennis Ball Chase FunnyGreg.jpg|The Wiggles in "Funny Greg" TheWigglesinMusclemanMurray.jpg|The Wiggles in "Muscleman Murray" SpookedWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles in "Spooked Wiggles" TheWigglesinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|The Wiggles in "Anthony's Friend" TheWigglesinFoodman.jpg|The Wiggles in "Foodman" TheWigglesinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Wiggles in "Murray's Shirt" TheWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Wiggles in "Jeff The Mechanic" TheWigglesinLilly.jpg|The Wiggles in "Lilly" TheWigglesinZardoZap.jpg|The Wiggles in "Zardo Zap (episode)" TheWigglesinTheParty.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Party" TheWigglesinWiggleOpera.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggle Opera" TheWigglesinHaircut.jpg|The Wiggles in "Haircut" TheWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Toot Toot!" TheWigglesatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|The Wiggles at Australia's Wonderland TheWigglesat1998AwardsShow.jpg|The Wiggles at 1998 awards show TheWigglesInCGI.png|The Wiggles in CGI in A Day With The Wiggles TheWigglesinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|The Wiggles in Disney Channel hats TheWigglesatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Wiggles at Sydney airport TheWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles at Disneyland TheWigglesonMainStreet,USA.jpg|The Wiggles on Main Street, USA TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Wiggles at Sleeping Beauty's Castle TheWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Wiggles in Mickey's Toontown TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue TheWigglesinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheWigglesinTVSeries2Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in TV Series 2 epilogue TheWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggle Food" TheWigglesSleeping.jpg|The Wiggles sleeping TheWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Wiggles in "Counting and Numbers" TheWigglesinDancing.jpg|The Wiggles in "Dancing" TheWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Wiggles in "Dressing Up" TheWigglesinYourBody.jpg|The Wiggles in "Your Body" TheWigglesinAtPlay.jpg|The Wiggles in "At Play" TheWigglesinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles in "Safety" TheWigglesinStorytelling.jpg|The Wiggles in "Storytelling" TheWigglesinFriends.jpg|The Wiggles in "Friends" TheWigglesinFriendsEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Friends" epilogue TheWigglesinMulticultural.jpg|The Wiggles in "Multicultural" TheWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Wiggles in "Music and Musical Instruments" TheWigglesinHygiene.jpg|The Wiggles in "Hygiene" TheWigglesinHygieneEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Hygiene" epilogue TheWigglesinAnimals.jpg|The Wiggles in "Animals" TheWigglesin1999.jpg|The Wiggles in 1999 TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggly Big Show" prologue TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits TheWigglesandDarylSomersonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday(1999).jpg|The Wiggles on "Hey, Hey It's Saturday" (1999) TheWigglesinDorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital.png|The Wiggles in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital" TheWigglesastheHospitalCrew.png|The Wiggles as the Hospital crew TheWigglesinDorothy'sPerspective.png|The Wiggles in Dorothy's perspective TheWigglesBlowingBubbles.png|The Wiggles blowing bubbles TheWigglesinDorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalEpilogue.png|The Wiggles in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital" epilogue TheWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Wiggles in "History" TheWigglesinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles in "Family" TheWigglesinMovement.jpg|The Wiggles in "Movement" TheWigglesinNutrition.jpg|The Wiggles in "Nutrition" TheWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Wiggles in "Directions" TheWigglesinLostStreet.jpg|The Wiggles in Lost Street Manners.jpg|The Wiggles in "Manners" TheWigglesinTravel.jpg|The Wiggles in "Travel" TheWigglesinTheBody.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Body" TheWigglesinWork.jpg|The Wiggles in "Work" Imagination.jpg|The Wiggles in "Imagination" TheWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Wiggles in "Cows and Ducks" TheWigglesin2000.jpg|The Wiggles in 2000 TheWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" TheWigglesCrossingAbbeyRoad.jpg|The Wiggles crossing Abbey Road TheWigglesonTheTodayShow.jpg|The Wiggles on "The Today Show" AnthonyLovesHisFood.jpg|The Wiggles in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic storybook TheWigglesatDavidJones.jpg|The Wiggles at David Jones File:TheWigglesin2001.jpg|The Wiggles in 2001 File:TheWigglesinNationalFederationDayParade.jpg|The Wiggles National Federation Day parade TheWiggles10thBirthday.gif|The Wiggles 10th birthday TheWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles in "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party!" TheWigglesinYellowShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in yellow shirts TheWigglesinYellowShirts2.jpg|The Wiggles holding yellow daffodils TheWigglesinYellowShirts3.jpg|The Wiggles holding yellow bears TheWigglesonChannel9'sNews.jpg|The Wiggles on Channel 9's News TheWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheWigglesonNeighbors.jpg|The Wiggles on "Neighbors" TheWigglesonRamsayStreet.jpg|The Wiggles on Ramsay street TheWigglesonNeighbors2.jpg|The Wiggles on "Neighbors" TheWigglesonNeighbors3.jpg|The Wiggles on "Neighbors" TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothyonNeighbors.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy on "Neighbors" TheWigglesinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|The Wiggles in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade TheWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly Party" concert TheWiggles2002Logos.jpg|The Wiggles and their logos TheWigglesonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|The Wiggles on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" TheWigglesinWigglySafariAd.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly Safari" ad TheWigglesinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" TheWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly Safari" TheWigglesattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|The Wiggles at the Australia Zoo TheWigglesonBigBrother.jpg|The Wiggles on "Big Brother" TheWigglesinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|The Wiggles in Playhouse Disney music video TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Wiggles on Playhouse Disney TheWigglesonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles on "Good Morning Australia" File:TheWigglesin2002.jpg|The Wiggles in 2002 File:TheWigglesattheDanceRehearsal.jpg|The Wiggles at the dance rehearsal TheWiggleson60Minutes.jpg|The Wiggles on "60 Minutes" TheWigglesintheRedVolkswagenCar.jpg|The Wiggles in the Red Volkswagen car TheWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggles in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeOne.jpg|The Wiggles in "By the Beach" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeTwo.jpg|The Wiggles in "Swim Like a Fish" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeThree.jpg|The Wiggles in "LCAW: Episode 3" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeFour.jpg|The Wiggles in "LCAW: Episode 4" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeFive.jpg|The Wiggles in "Farm Animals" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeSix.jpg|The Wiggles in "Fishing Time!" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeSeven.jpg|The Wiggles in "We're Building!" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeEight.jpg|The Wiggles in "Garden Fun" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeNine.jpg|The Wiggles in "LCAW: Episode 9" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeTen.jpg|The Wiggles in "LCAW: Episode 10" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeEleven.png|The Wiggles in "Australian Animals" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.jpg|The Wiggles in "Cooking Pizza" TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeEighteen.jpg|The Wiggles in "LCAW: Episode 18" TheWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggle Bay" TheWigglesinNewYorkCity.jpg|The Wiggles in New York City TheLostJoey6.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Lost Joey" electronic storybook TheWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles in "Space Dancing" TheWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Wiggles in "Space Dancing" (CGI) TheWigglesinSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles in a spaceship TheWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Wiggles at Planet Rock Star TheWiggles,PaulPaddickandGoofy.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Paddick and Goofy TheWigglesasDollsinToyCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles as dolls in a toy commercial TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles at Network Wiggles TheWigglesonFRESH.jpg|The Wiggles on "FRESH" TheWigglesonRoveLive.jpg|The Wiggles on "Rove Live" File:TheWigglesEatingCereal.jpg|The Wiggles eating Cereal TheWigglesonSunrise.jpg|The Wiggles on "Sunrise" TheWigglesonToday.jpg|The Wiggles on "Today" TheWigglesinTheWigglySafariShow.jpeg|The Wiggles in “Wiggly Safari” concert File:TheWigglesonEnoughRopeWithAndrewDenton.jpg|The Wiggles on "Enough Rope with Andrew Denton" TheWigglesEatingPasta.jpg|The Wiggles eating pasta TheWigglesinRedNoseDayCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles in Red Nose Day commercial TheWigglesatARIAAwards.png|The Wiggles at ARIA Awards TheWigglesattheirOffice.jpg|The Wiggles at their office CartoonWigglesLogo.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles TheWigglesinBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" TheWigglesinChina.jpg|The Wiggles in "A Wiggly Postcard from Asia" TheWigglesinShanghai.jpg|The Wiggles in Shanghai, China File:TheWigglesin2003.jpg|The Wiggles in 2003 File:TheWigglesatMadisonSquareGarden.jpg|The Wiggles at Madison Square Garden TheWigglesatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|The Wiggles at Outstanding Achievement Awards TheWigglesinDecember2003.jpg|The Wiggles in December 2003 TheWigglesinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggles in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork41.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook TheWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheWigglesattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|The Wiggles at the Great Western Café" TheWigglesattheTownFair.jpg|The Wiggles at the Town Fair File:TheWigglesin2004.jpg|The Wiggles in 2004 File:TheWigglesinSt.VinniesAd.jpg|The Wiggles in St. Vinnies ad TheWigglesandFlipper.jpg|The Wiggles and Flipper the Dolphin TheWigglesinGraceland.jpg|The Wiggles in Graceland HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!11.jpg|The Wiggles in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience8.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles in "Santa's Rockin'" TheWigglesatSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|The Wiggles at Sydney Harbour Bridge TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra TheWigglesattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggles at the Sydney Entertainment Centre TheWigglesinSydneyHospital.jpg|The Wiggles in Sydney Hospital File:TheWigglesin2005.jpg|The Wiggles in 2005 File:TheWigglesin2005Concert.jpg|The Wiggles in 2005 concert File:TheWigglesBalloons.jpg|The Wiggles balloons File:TheWigglesinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|The Wiggles in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview TheWigglesonValentine'sDay.jpg|The Wiggles on Valentine's Day TheWigglesatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Wiggles at Sydney Harbor TheWigglesinCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglesinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|The Wiggles in "Dorothy's Ballet" TheWigglesinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|The Wiggles in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" TheWigglesinKangarooDance.jpg|The Wiggles in "Kangaroo Dance" TheWigglesinISwingMyBaton.jpg|The Wiggles in "I Swing My Baton" TheWigglesinAWigglyMystery.jpg|The Wiggles in "A Wiggly Mystery" TheWigglesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles in Wiggly Animation TheWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly Friends" TheWigglesinTrainDance.jpg|The Wiggles in "Train Dance" MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar2.jpg|The Wiggles in "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" electronic storybook TheWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|The Wiggles in "Sailing Around the World" TheWigglesatBigBen.jpg|The Wiggles at Big Ben TheWigglesatBuckinghamPalace.jpg|The Wiggles at Buckingham Palace TheWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles in "Sailing Around the World" deleted scene JeffandtheLumpyMattress2.jpg|The Wiggles in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" TheWigglesinSpacesuits.jpg|The Wiggles in spacesuits TheWigglesatToysRUs.jpg|The Wiggles at Toys R Us File:TheWigglesinMelbourne.jpg|The Wiggles in Melbourne TheWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggles in Little Rock concert TheWigglesinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in Little Rock concert epilogue TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" prologue TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert File:TheWigglesattheir15thBirthdayParty.jpg|The Wiggles at their 15th birthday party TheWigglesinTVSeries5.jpg|The Wiggles in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Wiggles in Sydney TheWigglesinIt'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglesandCraigFerguson.jpg|The Wiggles and Craig Ferguson Greg'sMusicalSurprise23.jpg|The Wiggles in "Greg's Musical Surprise" electronic storybook TheWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat24.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook File:TheWigglesin2006.jpg|The Wiggles in 2006 TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in "Racing to the Rainbow" RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in "Racing to the Rainbow" promo picture TheWigglesonIsland.jpg|The Wiggles on island TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue TheRainbowPalace11.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook File:TheWigglesatAustraliaHouse,London.jpg|The Wiggles at Australia House TheWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" TheWigglesinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios File:TheWigglesin2012.jpg|The Wiggles in 2012 TheCartoonWigglesatWiggleBay.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles at Wiggle Bay TheWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles in "Surfer Jeff" Wiggles2012promo.jpg|The Wiggles in "Surfer Jeff" promo picture TheOriginalWigglesatDreamworld.jpg|The Wiggles at Dreamworld in 2012 TheWigglesinCheck,See,TurnTheKey.jpg|The Wiggles in "Check, See, Turn the Key" safety campaign TheWigglesin2012.png|The Wiggles on YouTube TheWigglesinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggles in "Getting Strong" concert TheWigglesinRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|The Wiggles in Royal Children's Hospital AMessagetoTheWiggles'Fans.jpg|The Wiggles in "A Message to the Wiggles' Fans" TheWigglesandTheWigglesinTraining.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggles in Training TheWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Celebration!" TheWigglesinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles in "Celebration!" deleted scene Wiggleslive2012.jpg|The Wiggles on their "Celebration!" tour Wigglesinterview2012.jpg TheWigglesonThisMorning.jpg|The Wiggles on "This Morning" File:TheWigglesonEntertainmentFocus.jpg|The Wiggles on "Entertainment Focus" File:TheWigglesonFunKidsAttic.jpg|The Wiggles on "Fun Kids Attic" File:TheWigglesatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|The Wiggles at Sirius XM Studio TheWigglesonABCNews.jpg|The Wiggles on "ABC News" TheWiggles'AustraliaCelebrationTourMessageVideo.jpg|The Wiggles in their Australia Celebration Tour message video TheWigglesinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggles in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra TheOriginalWigglesinHotPotatoStudiosInterview.jpg|The Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios interview (2012) The7Wiggles.jpg|The 7 Wiggles TheWigglesandtheNewWiggles6.jpg|The Wiggles and the New Wiggles The7Wiggles,BenHardieandhisFriends.jpg|The 7 Wiggles, Ben Hardie and his friends TheWigglesinGregSpeaks!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Greg Speaks!" TheWigglesinCelebrityParentsMagazineRadioCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles in "Celebrity Parents Magazine" radio commercial TheWigglesonTheMorningShow.jpg|The Wiggles on "The Morning Show" File:The7Wiggles,BecBrownandYannaMoutzouris.jpg|The 7 Wiggles, Bec Brown and Yanna Moutzouris The7Wiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The 7 Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy The7Wiggles,CaptainandDorothyatDreamworld.jpg|The 7 Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy at Dreamworld TheWigglesinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheOriginalWiggles'FinalInterview.jpg|The Original Wiggles' final interview TheWigglesinWigglingAllOvertheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Wiggling All Over the World" Jefffatts60thbirthday.jpg|The Wiggles at Jeff Fatt's 60th Birthday TheOriginalWigglesShirt.jpg|The Original Wiggles shirt TheOriginalWigglesandtheirSkivvies.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Murray and Anthony in Wiggles HQ with their original skivvies ready for a wiggly reunion next year. TheOriginalWigglesin2015.jpg|The Original Wiggles in 2015 The Alternate Wiggles TheAlternateWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles in 2003 concert TheWigglesatTheColonialCenter.jpg|The Wiggles at the Colonial Center TheWiggles,MickeyandMinnieMouse.jpg|The Wiggles, Mickey and Minnie Mouse TheWigglesatDreamworld.jpg|The Wiggles at Dreamworld File:TheWigglesatStarCity.jpg|The Wiggles at Star City TheWigglesattheBurswoodEntertainmentComplex.jpg|The Wiggles at the Burswood Entertainment Complex TheWigglesinWiggledancing!.png|The Wiggles in "Wiggledancing!" TheWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork5.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook File:TheWigglesonTheView.jpg|The Wiggles on "The View" TheWigglesonTheBigIdea.jpg|The Wiggles on "The Big Idea" TheWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Getting Strong!" TheWigglesinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|The Wiggles in "Health and Physical Development" TheWigglesinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Getting Strong!" epilogue TheWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Wiggles in "Language and Literacy" TheWigglesinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Language and Literacy" epilogue WagsMixesSomeColors21.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wags Mixes Some Colors" electronic storybook File:TheWigglesPlayingBasketball.jpg|The Wiggles playing basketball TheWigglesatSixFlags.jpg|The Wiggles at Six Flags File:TheWigglesinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|The Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios TheWigglesinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" TheWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles in "Pop Go the Wiggles" LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert10.jpg|The Wiggles in "Little Miss Muffet Joins The Wiggles in Concert" electronic storybook Dressup.jpg|The Wiggles in black clothes and sunglasses TheWigglesinHotPotatoStudiosInterview.jpg|The Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios interview TheWigglesinSteveIrwinDayCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles in "Steve Irwin Day" commercial TheWigglesinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes TheWigglesin2008.jpg|The Wiggles in 2008 TheWigglesatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggles at Wiggles World theme park TheWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheWigglesinMoveandGroove.jpg|The Wiggles in "Move and Groove" TheWigglesinMusicalLandscape.jpg|The Wiggles in "Musical Landscape" TheWigglesinFunintheSun.jpg|The Wiggles in "Fun in the Sun" TheWigglesinTheBiggestSmileofAll(Episode).jpg|The Wiggles in "The Biggest Smile of All" TheWigglesinTeddyBearTouchtheGround.jpg|The Wiggles in "Teddy Bear Touch the Ground" TheWigglesinDing,Ding,Dong!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Ding, Ding, Dong!" TheWigglesinEngland.jpg|The Wiggles in London, England File:TheWigglesonLondonRoutemasterBus.jpg|The Wiggles on London Routemaster bus TheWigglesatLondonEye.jpg|The Wiggles at London Eye File:TheWigglesinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|The Wiggles in Manchester Apollo concert TheWigglesatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|The Wiggles at Six Flags New England TheWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:TheWigglesandVolkswagenCar.jpg|The Wiggles and a Volkswagen car TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show" TheWiggles'ACMFCommercial.jpg|The Wiglges in their ACMF commercial TheWigglesonHeartBreakfast.jpg|The Wiggles on "Heart Breakfast" TheWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" TheWigglesinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly Waffle" TheWigglesinWigglyWaffle.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly Waffle" TheWigglesSleepinginWigglyWaffle.jpg|The Wiggles sleeping in "Wiggly Waffle" TheWigglesinUNICEFCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles in "UNICEF" commercial TheWigglesinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice.jpg|The Wiggles in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook TheWigglesin2009.jpg|The 5 Wiggles at the 2009 awards TheWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheWigglesinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" File:TheWigglesin2010.jpg|The Wiggles in 2010 TheWigglesatWigglesHeadquarters.jpg|The Wiggles at Wiggles Headquarters TheWigglesonYouTube.jpg|The Wiggles on YouTube TheWigglesinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" TheWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Let's Eat!" TheWigglesatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|The Wiggles at Dorothy's house TheWigglesonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|The Wiggles on "CBS Early Show" TheWigglesinUNICEFDayforChangeCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles in "UNICEF Day for Change" commercial TheWigglesinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles in "Greatest Hits in the Round" File:TheWigglesinQueensland.jpg|The Wiggles in Queensland File:TheWigglesinCanberra.jpg|The Wiggles in Canberra TheWigglesinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Wiggles in Australia Day concert special File:TheWigglesatSuncropStadium.jpg|The Wiggles at Suncrop Stadium TheWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Ukulele Baby!" TheWigglesiniTunes.jpg|The Wiggles in iTunes TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" TheWigglesonAustralia'sFunniestHomeVideos.jpg|The Wiggles on "Australia's Funniest Home Videos" TheWigglesinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles in "Ukulele Baby!" concert TheWiggles'SpecialCommunityAnnouncement-FruitShake!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Fruit Shake!" special community announcement TheWigglesin2011.jpg|The Wiggles in 2011 TheWigglesinColesCampaign.jpg|The Wiggles in Coles campaign TheWiggles,JadeSantilliandAnthony'sFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Jade Santilli and Anthony's family TheWigglesonDaybreak.jpg|The Wiggles on "Daybreak" TheWigglesinAllenAmericansCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles in Allen Americans commercial TheWigglesinIZODCenterCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles in IZOD Center commercial TheWigglesinWinnipegCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles in Winnipeg commercial TheWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles in "It's Always Christmas With You!" TheWigglesinPerth.jpg|The Wiggles in Perth TheWigglesatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Wiggles at Powerhouse Museum TheWiggles'NDNACampaign.jpg|The Wiggles in "Getting Strong" NDNA campaign TheOriginalWigglesatARIAHallofFame.jpg|The Original Wiggles at ARIA Hall of Fame The5WigglesandPaulPaddick.jpg|The 5 Wiggles and Paul Paddick at the 25th Aria Awards The5WigglesinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|The 5 Wiggles in "ARIA Awards" backstage TheWigglesinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|The Wiggles in "Big Birthday Show" The Current Wiggles TheWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Taking Off!" TheWigglesinGuildfordCastle.jpg|The Wiggles in Guildford Castle TheWigglesinGrandBrightonHotel.png|The Wiggles in Grand Brighton Hotel TheWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Wiggles in Canada File:TheWigglesinWigglyShowtime.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly Showtime" TheNewWigglesatDreamworld.jpg|The Wiggles at Dreamworld (2013) TheWigglesinDreamworldConcert.jpg|The Wiggles in Dreamworld concert TheWigglesatSkyPointAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles at Sky Point Australia TheWigglesatHydeParkConcert.jpg|The Wiggles at Hyde Park concert File:TheNewWigglesonSunrise.jpg|The Wiggles on Sunrise (2013) TheWigglesinBidwell.jpg|The Wiggles in Bidwell TheWigglesonWigglesWay.jpg|The Wiggles on Wiggles Way TheWigglesatTripleMNetwork.jpg|The Wiggles at Triple M Network TheWigglesinTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series TheWigglesatMonkeyManiaBankstownSportsClub.jpg|The Wiggles at Monkey Mania Bankstown Sports Club TheNewWigglesonSunrise.jpg|The New Wiggles on "Sunrise" TheWigglesatthe2BSStudio.jpg|The Wiggles at the 2BS Studio TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaurVan.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur van TheWigglesinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Taking Off Tour!" TheWigglesinHatSong.jpg|The Wiggles in "Hat Song" TheWigglesattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|The Wiggles at the Sydney Royal Easter Show TheWigglesinCorousFeedsKidsMessage.jpg|The Wiggles in Corous Feeds Kids message TheWigglesonOMG!Insider!.jpg|The Wiggles on "OMG! Insider!" TheWigglesonABC.jpg|The Wiggles on ABC File:TheWigglesinMeetTheMusicians.jpg|The Wiggles in "Meet The Musicians" File:TheNewWigglesatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|The Wigggles at Sirius XM Studio (2013) File:TheWigglesatWestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|The Wiggles at Westfield Whitford City TheWigglesonPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|The Wiggles on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" TheWiggles'FoodAllergyCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles in "Food Allery" commercial TheWigglesonRedNoseDay-2013.jpg|The Wiggles on "Red Nose Day" 2013 TheWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles in "Furry Tales" TheWigglesandtheirTwitterAccounts.jpg|The Wiggles and their Twitter accounts LachyShrinkstheWiggles!25.jpg|The Wiggles in "Lachy Shrinks The Wiggles" TheWigglesinPiratePoetry.jpg|The Wiggles in "Pirate Poetry" ALotOfCamelot!7.jpg|The Wiggles in "A Lot of Camelot" SimonGoesQuackers.jpg|The Wiggles in "Simon Goes Quackers" LachyWakingUpinHulaHoopSymphony.jpg|The Wiggles in "Hula Hoop Symphony" TheWigglesinLet'sAllShake!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Let's all Shake" HairDisaster-Wigglehouse20.jpg|The Wiggles in "Hair Disaster" TheOtherWigglesinSlowMotionAnthony.jpg|The Wiggles in "Slow Motion Anthony" TheWigglesinSignTheABC!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Sign The ABC!" TheWigglesinJoannieWorkswithOneHammer(Episode).jpg|The Wiggles in "Joanie Works with One Hammer" TheWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Wiggles in "Pumpkin Face" Nothamerica2013.jpg|Wiggles on their way to North America 2013 TheWigglesonTimetoPlay.jpg|The Wiggles on "Time to Play" LA2013airplaneride.jpg|On their way to LA 2013 TheWigglesonFoxNews.jpg|The Wiggles on "Fox News" TheWigglesin2013.jpg|The Wiggles in 2013 TheWigglesonGoogle.jpg|The Wiggles on Google TheWigglesonEyewitnessNews.jpg|The Wiggles on "Eyewitness News" TheWigglesatMixMixFMStudio.jpg|The Wiggles at Mix FM studio TheWigglesinGoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in "Go Santa Go! Behind the Scenes" TheWigglesonWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|The Wiggles on "Wall Street Journal Live" TheWigglesandKatArmstrong.jpg|The Wiggles and Kat Armstrong TheWigglesinBuffalo.jpg|The Wiggles in Buffalo TheWigglesatWestfieldEastgardens.jpg|The Wiggles at Westfield Eastgardens TheWigglesonBTWinnipeg.jpg|The Wiggles on "BT Winnipeg" TheWigglesonBTVancouver.jpg|The Wiggles on "BT Vancouver" TheWigglesonDaddyBlogger.jpg|The Wiggles on "Daddy Blogger" TheWigglesinCalgary,Canada.jpg|The Wiggles in Calgary, CandAa TheWigglesonHoustonTV.jpg|The Wiggles on Houston TV TheWigglesandTheirToys.jpg|The Wiggles and their toys TheWigglesonHalloween.jpg|The Wiggles on Halloween TheWigglesonWiggleTimeTV(2013).jpg|The Wiggles on "Wiggle Time TV" (2013) TheWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Go Santa Go!" TheWigglesinNewYorkInterview.jpg|The Wiggles in New York interview TheWigglesattheAppleStore.jpg|The Wiggles at the Apple Store TheWigglesatWoolworth'sHeadOffice.jpg|The Wiggles at Woolworth's Head Office TheWigglesatWhiteWaterWorld.jpg|The Wiggles at White Water World TheWigglesinBigAussieRoadTrip.jpg|The Wiggles in "Big Aussie Road Trip" music video TheWigglesatStThomasAquinasPrimarySchool.jpg|The Wiggles at St Thomas Aquinas Primary School TheWigglesinHobart.jpg|The Wiggles in Hobart TheWigglesinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" TheWigglesWithLogo.png|The Wiggles with their logo TheCartoonWigglesin2013.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2013 TheCartoonWigglesatConcert.png|The Cartoon Wiggles at Concert TheCartoonWigglesPlayingCricket.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles playing Cricket TheCartoonWigglesOnWheels.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles using Skates, Bikes, etc. TheCartoonWigglesSailing.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles sailing TheWigglesatAdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggles at Adelaide Entertainment Centre TheWigglesatWestfieldWestLakes.jpg|The Wiggles at Westfield WestLakes TheWigglesonCarolsintheDomain(2013).jpg|The Wiggles on "Carols in the Domain" (2013) File:TheWigglesinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|The Wiggles in Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles (2013) File:TheWigglesonNewYear'sDay.jpg|The Wiggles on New Year's Day TheWigglesinHotPotatoStudios(2014).jpg|The Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios (2014) TheWigglesin2014.jpg|The Wiggles in 2014 TheWigglesonAustraliaDay.jpg|The Wiggles on Australia Day TheWiggles,FiremanSam,BobtheBuilder,BlinkyBillandAngelinaBallerina.jpg|The Wiggles, Fireman Sam, Bob the Builder, Blinky Bill and Angelina Ballerina TheWigglesatHoytsEntertainmentQuarter.jpg|The Wiggles at Hoyts Entertainment Quarter TheWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Wiggles in "Apples And Bananas" TheWigglesValentinesDay.jpg|The Wiggles on Valentine's Day TheWigglesonSt.Patrick'sDay.jpg|The Wiggles on St. Patrick's Day TheWigglesinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|The Wiggles in "Apples and Bananas Tour" TheWigglesSigning.jpg|The Wiggles signing in sign language TheWigglesonWorldAutismAwarenessDay.jpg|The Wiggles on World Autism Awareness Day TheWigglesonEaster.jpg|The Wiggles on Easter Wiggles1800px.jpg|The Wiggles at the Starlight Children's Foundation TheWigglesonMother'sDay.jpg|The Wiggles on Mother's Day TheWigglesincasual2014.jpg|The Wiggles in casual clothing TheWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wigglehouse" Go,TheSocceroos!opening.jpg|The Wiggles in "Go the Socceros!" music video TheWigglesonCanadaDay.jpg|The Wiggles on Canada Day TheWigglesonthe4thofJuly.jpg|The Wiggles on the 4th of July TheWigglesinTVSeries8Promo.jpg|The Wiggles in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 promo TheWigglesinTVSeries8.jpg|The Wiggles in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 TheWigglesinCaptain'sLostHornpipe.jpg|The Wiggles in "Captain's Lost Hornpipe" TheWigglesinEmma'sBallet.jpg|The Wiggles in "Emma's Ballet" TheWigglesinAnthonyForgets.jpg|The Wiggles in "Anthony Forgets" TheWigglesinI'llTellMeMa(Episode).jpg|The Wiggles in "I'll Tell Me Ma" TheWigglesinAugust2014.jpg|The Wiggles in August 2014 TheWigglesandSplash'N'Boots.jpg|The Wiggles and Splash 'N' Boots TheWigglesonThanksgiving.jpg|The Wiggles on Thanksgiving File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow!.png|The Wiggles in "Big Show!" TheWigglesonChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles on Christmas TheWigglesin2015.jpg|The Wiggles in 2015 File:TheWigglesinRockandRollPreschoolTrailer.png|The Wiggles in "Rock & Roll Preschool" trailer TheWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles in "Rock & Roll Preschool" File:TheWigglesonSimon'sBirthday.jpg|The Wiggles on Simon's birthday File:TheWigglesinRockandRollPreschoolTour!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Rock & Roll Preschool Tour!" File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra" File:TheWigglesEatingBrownesDairyYogurt.jpg|The Wiggles eating Brownes Dairy Yogurt File:TheWigglesEatingBrownesDairyYogurtonTV.jpg|The Wiggles eating Brownes Dairy Yogurt on TV TheWigglesinSandyArea.jpg|The Wiggles in an upcoming DVD TheWigglesDancinginaSandyArea.jpg|The Wiggles dancing in a sandy area TheWigglesSittinginaSandyArea.jpg|The Wiggles stiting in a sandy area TheWigglesGliding.jpg|The Wiggles gliding their arms in an upcoming DVD TheWigglesinUpcomingWigglesDVD.jpg|The Wiggles in an upcoming DVD 11056450 796943327020954 8863020487347424341 n.jpg|The Wiggles wearing colored Clothes TheWigglesandtheBrownesDairyTruck.jpg|The Wiggles and the Brownes Dairy truck 12278735_1010227282369829_6393551879567289801_n.jpg|The Wiggles in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma International TheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles TheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|The Latin American Wiggles Merchandise Wiggly Singing Dolls.jpg|The Wiggles Singing Dolls TheWiggles,CaptainandHenryPlushToys.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Henry plush toys TheWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeatherswordPlushToys.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Captain plush toys TheWigglesCowboyDolls.jpg|The Wiggles Cowboy Dolls Wiggles Dolls 2008.jpg|The Wiggles 2008 Dolls 43942m3 20.jpg|Wiggly Wonderland Wiggles Train Table TheWigglesFigures.jpg|The Wiggles in Wiggly Figures TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothyToyFigures.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy toy figures Dancingpiano.jpg|Wiggles Piano Anthonyskivvy.jpg|Anthony Skivvy Murrayskivvy.jpg|Murray Skivvy Jeffskivvy.jpg|Jeff Skivvy Gregskivvy.jpg|Greg Skivvy Wigglesbike.jpg|Bike Bigredcartoy.jpg|Big Red Car Toy Wiggleshoes.jpg|Shoes WiggleDrums.jpg|Drums Wigglefigures.jpg|Wiggle Mini Figures (goes with the big red car) Hatdollguitarsword.jpg|Wiggles Hot Potato, Feathersword, Hat, Guitar Toy and Dolls Myfirstguitartoy.jpg|My first guitar WigglesTambourine.jpg|Tambourine Wigglesbackpack.jpg|Wiggles Backback Guitarbackpack.jpg|Guitar Backpack The wiggles puzzle.jpg|A jigsaw puzzle of The Wiggles Space Dancing! WigglesSeating_large.jpg|Seating Map Pajamas.jpg|Pajamas Gregcostume.jpg|Greg Costume Jeffcostume.jpg|Jeff Costume Murraycostume.jpg|Murray Costume Anthonycostume.jpg|Anthony Costume Captaincostume.jpg|Captain Feathersword Costume Dorothycostume.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur Costume Henrycostume.jpg|Henry The Octopus Costume Letswiggleshirt.jpg|Let's Wiggle shirt Wigglyfriendsshirt.jpg|The Wiggles' friends shirt Dorothyandwagsshirt.jpg|Dorothy and Wags shirt 5thwiggleshirt.jpg|5th Wiggle shirt Fieldbrothersshirt.jpg|Field brothers adult shirt Withthebandshirt.jpg|With The Band Shirt Australiatour.jpg|Australia Tour shirt Captainshirt.jpg|Captain Feathersword shirt Bigredcarshirt.jpg|Big red car shirt Wiggleswatch.jpg|Wiggles Watch WigglesMobilePhone.jpg|Wiggles Mobile Phone TheNewWigglesToys.jpg|The New Wiggles toys TheWigglesNewDolls.jpg|New plush dolls TheFourNewWiggles,DorothyandWagsPlushToys.jpg|The Four New Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags plush toys s-l1000.jpg|The Wiggles Western Dance Mat 29109_wiggles_big_red_car_musical_bump__go_1_.jpg|Bump N Go Big Red Car The Wiggles Drum Set.jpg|Drum Set The Wiggles Musical Guitar.jpg|Musical Guitar The_Wiggles_Big_Red_Car_Keys.jpg|Big Red Car Keys A807610.jpg|Wiggly Steering Wheel d_13250.jpg|Sing Along Keyboard 14853_wiggles_wiggly_microphone_1_.jpg|Wiggly Microphone b3_4f17b1737d630.jpg|Wiggling Musical Guitar $_20.JPG|Wiggly Wiggly Dance Mat Rock-A-Bye_Bear1_grande.jpg|Rock A Bye Bear 14845_wiggles_wiggly_musical_keyboard_1_.jpg|Musical Keyboard U6Os9sE55nP6iJO.jpg|Sing With Me Microphone $_86.JPG|Wiggling Dancing Guitar Others TheWiggles'PlaidShirts.jpg|The Wiggles' original plaid shirts TheWiggles'ConcertBackdrop.jpg|The Wiggles' concert backdrop MeetTheWigglesHereatBlockbuster.jpg|Meet The Wiggles Here at Blockbuster The wiggles costumes.jpg|The Wiggles' 1997-2006 shirts WigglesBEAT.jpg|The Wiggles in 2012 TheWigglesWearingRedNosesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles with red noses for Red Nose Day TheWigglesLiveInHongKong.jpg|"The Wiggles Live in Hong Kong" poster The Wiggles bobble head toys.jpg|The Wiggles bobble head toys Wiggles party supplies.jpg|The Wiggles party supplies Wigglefood.jpg|Wiggles Food Wigglebandaids.jpg|Wiggles Band-Aids Wigglesnappies.jpg|Wiggles diapers TheWigglesCakeSet.gif|The Wiggles Cake Set DJ-14.jpg pg_wigglescdromlaunch.jpg Domain_1a.jpg DJ-01.jpg DJ-05.jpg|meet and greets Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:The Wiggles Category:Wiggly Humans Category:Main Characters Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015